nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cchen3/Soooo, should I?
Guys in all honesty, I wanted to create a game that would make you guys actually join. I really hate it when everyone joins, and only a few of you actually participate. Since it's summer, I assume you guys have more time. So I'm going to try yet another RP Game. This will be like last time, where you are RPing with other people and you're aiming to score the highest points in all the categories. I'll need three other judges except me, and I would rather like more contestants c: Rules! 1.) Be nice xD 2.) Follow your personality as best as you can. 3.) This is for apprentices or rogues. This is for everyone xD 4.) No perfect cats. 5.) Have fun! Theme! This theme will be how well your cats react to surprises :) You may surprise one another, and once in awhile, I will interrupt and surprise your cats. If you see someone surprising your cat, reply by your personality and how you would respond to the "attack" Please if you're going to surprise a cat, make it how your cat would surprise them :) But don't only focus on surprising cats, that'll lower your score c: Example of Surprises By Jumping Out At Them: "Flamepaw jumped out of the tree and snuck up on Troutpaw. 'Boo!' She shouted, scaring him." Turning around when they least expect it: "Flamepaw got ready to scare Troutpaw, but he turned around and screamed in her face, causing her to jump backwards into the Stream." Attacking the Cat: "Flamepaw lunged for Troutpaw, knocking him backwards." (please note that this is playfight) etc c: Reactions In order to get full credit, you must "surprise" at least one cat and react to at least one cat too. Reactions would just be how your cat would react to that situation. You have to follow your cat's personality and react to that situation. Just so you know, I'll be giving each of your cats many surprises, so we can judge how well you use your cat correctly c: Judges Me Feather Spotty02 (crys judging her cat) Loud (crys judging his cat too c:) Contestants! Spotty02 with Sagilt Crys with Lyenix Loud with Briarpelt Vee with Hikaru After with Dyingspirit Tangle with Akari Please if you sign up, PLEASE actually participate. It really doesn't help when you only sign up and you don't participate. Categories How well you followed your personality: Spirit: Surprising Effort: Reactions: Have Fun! That's right, this is supposed to be fun, and first place gets a custom made sig by me! <3 (I can make gradients so that's something cool xD) I hope you guys decide to participate, and not only sign up c: OH RIGHT THE STARTING DATE IS JUNE 30, and the deadline to RP is July 15! ~Firey (I NEED A NEW SIG OOPS) [[User:Cchen3|'"I’d 'rather 'eat 'out 'of 'a 'can ']][[User talk:Cchen3|'than 'be 'strangled 'by 'a 'faction."]] 20:50, June 21, 2014 (UTC) What do you think of doing a NC "Oscars"? AWESOME IDEA Eh, I don't like the idea WINNER Tangle is the winner of the RP contest! Congrats Tangle :) If ya want a prize, the best I can do is code a sig I guess xD But yeah, second place is Vee, same prize unless one of my judges can give a better prize :3 Third place was Loud, wait your sig is already by me :3 (YOU DIDN'T JUDGE YOU LIKE DISAPPEARED D:) Anyways, congrats to you all on your places, and thanks for playing! The Oscars will be up soon, after I get it all set up :) Category:Blog posts